resident_evil_outbreak_file_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Wilson
:Not to be confused with fellow Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 character Maria. Mary '(also known as "'Mary Wilson") is an American Woman. She was a civilian in Raccoon City who is romantically-involved with a UBCS mercenary by the name of Mac Dowell. Role in "File #3" There's a screenshot of her being carried by Danny in an unknown location. A brief profile of Mary was written in Famitsu, which described her character. It read "U.B.C.S.メアリーの傭兵であるマクダウエルの恋人｡ 事件の渦中､無事に彼と出会えるのか！？". This translates something on the lines of: "Mary is the lover of UBCS mercenary McDowell. In the midst of the incident, how can she meet with him safely!?" This indicates her character plot as being to search for her separated boyfriend. Gameplay Mary's character skin can only be accessed through cheat devices such as GameSharks. She's a Cindy-type character and starts with a Recovery Pill. Mary has the following stats: *A movement speed similar to that of Cindy *Average Vitality (between 2000 and 2500) *Weak attack power similar to that of Yoko Suzuki *Slow infection rate of 0.64% per minute Interestingly, her boyfriend Mac Dowell is a George-type which means the two will stay together if one of the two is the player since George and Cindy-type characters like each other. After Raccoon City After the Raccoon City Incident, Mary settled into her new life by buying a new house. She accepted that everything she had in Raccoon City was now gone, and looked forward to a brighter future. Because of her actions as medic to the group of survivors during the Outbreak, Mary could possibly be thinking to start a new career in medicine. Further Notes *Mary cannot be earned in the game when not completing, She can be accessed by the cheat device such as GameShark, who also she is a Cindy-type Characters can be played as a playable characters. Appearance & Wardrobe Mary during an outbreak, she consists her outfits is worn by Mary wears an RHFC Outfit. *Type B: Outdoor Expert IV: This costume suggests Mary has an interest in nature and volunteers his time (hence "Raccoon Volunteer Corps" on the back of her Jacket) in the outdoors in some way. *Type C: Operation X 2: She was wearing a Surgeon uniform but wearing a medical mask or cap, it does not increasing these infection rates. *Type D: Housewife Mary: Her outfit can be worn they are suggests Mary was wearing a white shirt, light blue blouse, and white pants or white sandals. Whose her outfit bears a striking resemblance to housewife passion. Mary does actually she is shown her worn their outfits in a role of Mary's eyes closed. *Type E: Medic Girl: Mary wearing a white coat, hospital gown, white nurse caps, it does actually like nurse of you can dress. *Type F: Hail Mary: She was wearing an appearance of Mary, was wearing a gray coat and skirt like Librarian Comstock, so many female characters dressing like Elena but without a blonde haired. *Type G: Lady Mary Comstock: Mary whose outfit bears a striking resemblance to Laura Chandler's but holding a rose in her coffin and she has been very ill or suspicious, Mary does actually Lady Comstock dressed again. *Type H: Ellinore: Her outfit that suggests Mary while during a downtown, she wears a gray suit and pink shirt at the time of her memorial. Category:Characters Female Category:Presumed Alive Characters Category:Alive Category:UBCS Members Category:Resident Evil Outbreak Characters Category:Unused Outbreak Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 Characters Category:Cindy-type Characters Category:Civilians